five_nights_at_eeries_the_story_rebootedfandomcom-20200214-history
Carnage The Robin
Carnage The Robin is a Robin Animatronic Gender: Male Status: Offline Not Dismantled Theme Song: Mandopony - Just Gold Carnage Has Red Eyes, He is Very Hostile and He is Stored Away in The Backroom Because of The Frequent Malfunctioning. He Has Red Feathers, A Rusty Hook Replacing His Left Hand and Rusty Wings, He is Addicted to Flesh and Blood. Withered Version: He is Faceless Like Withered Bonnie, His Left Eye and Left Arm is Missing. He is Missing The Suit on Right Thigh, Right Upper-Arm, Left Hand, and Both Feet, He Has Numerous Holes on Legs, Torso, and Right Arm. Toy Version: He Has Blue Feathers, Light-Blue Eyes, A Blue Bow Tie, and Red Cheeks. He is Skinny and Has His Hook Replacing His Right Hand, He Has a Long Scar Over His Left Eye. Phantom Version: He Still is Broken Like His Withered Version, But But He Has a Small Rip on The Side of His Mask, His Lower Jaw is Broken, and He is Missing The Suit on His Right Forearm. He is Also Very Burnt. Nightmare Version: He Has Exposed Non-Broken Wires All Over His Body. He Has 4 Rows of Sharp Teeth and Drills on His Fingers and Wings. He is Covered in Dry Blood. He Has a 3rd Eye on His Right Shoulder. All of His Eyes are Completely Dark Red. Withered Toy Version: His is Missing Both Hands and His Right Eye. His Lower Jaw is Broken. He is Missing The Suit on His Left Arm and Right Foot. He is Very Rusty and Dirty. Phantom Toy Version: He is Still Damaged Like His Withered Toy Version:, But He is Missing The Left Side of His Mask, His Left Eye is Completely Red, and His Left Leg is Missing It's Suit. He is Also Very Burnt. Nightmare Toy Version: He is Missing The Suit on His Left Arm (Below The Shoulder), and His Entire Right Arm, He Has Lots of Holes on His Mask, Torso, and Legs. He Has 5 Rows of Sharp Teeth and Bloody Spikes on His Shoulders and Wings. The Teeth on His Upper-Jaw is Replaced With Bloody Nails. Fredbear Version: He Has a Small Rip on His Torso and His Left Leg, Below The Thigh is Missing It's Suit. He is Less Hostile Than His FNAF 1 Version and His Feathers are Light-Red and His Hook is Not Rusty. Shadow Version: He is Black With White Eyes and Teeth, He is Missing His Left Eye and Right Arm. He is Missing It's Suit on His Feet and Lower Jaw, He Has a Rip on His Torso and His Right Eye is Black With a White Pupil Golden Version: He is Golden and Is Missing The Suit on His Left Hand, Both Feet, Waist and Neck. His Right Arm and Left Eye is Missing and He is Covered in Rips and Loose Wires Adventure Version: He is Much Smaller With Softer Feathers and More Shiny Eyes Nightmare Fuel Version: He is Missing The Suit on His Left Arm, His Right Hand is Replaced With a Black Tentacle, His Left Eye is Missing and He is Covered in Rips, Blood and Loose Wires and He Has a Rip on The Right Side of His Mask Demolished Version: He is Missing His Left Forearm, Left Hand and Left Eye. He is Missing The Suit on His Upper-Arms, Lower-Legs, Feet, Neck and Waist. His Hook is Rusty and He is Covered in Rips, A Huge One on His Torso Anime Version: He is The Same as His FNAF 1 Counterpart, But Female With Long Light-Red Hair and a More Curvy Body With Larger Breasts and Hips. Her Wings are Larger, Along With More Shiny Eyes